Turbulência
by Duda Amaral
Summary: Duas poltronas lado a lado em um avião.Nada de mais se os ocupantes não fossem Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley.[Shortfic DG]


**Turbulência**

Fugir nunca é bom. E eu, Draco Malfoy, que estou fugindo da minha própria vida, não tenho dúvidas disso.

Quando meu pai me chamou para ser comensal, eu aceitei, afinal, aquele sempre fora meu destino. Mas na noite anterior ao da minha iniciação, minha mãe veio fazer uma visitinha noturna no meu quarto. Ela estava implorando para eu não virar alguém como meu pai. E eu fugi para não fazê-la ficar mais triste do que já era; eu sei que minha mãe não é nem um pouco feliz ao lado de meu pai. E se tem algo que Narcissa Malfoy ama sou eu. E a Gucci Bruxa, claro.

Obviamente eu não queria magoar a única pessoa que realmente me amava no mundo então, fugi de casa, levando apenas alguns galeões que minha mãe conseguiu roubar do cofre da família e minhas roupas numa mala. Por que se eu fosse pesar numa balança o destino que meu pai tinha programado para mim e a vontade de minha mãe eu escolheria minha mãe. Mas a coisa que eu mais precisava ela não pegou. A minha vassoura, que meu pai tinha confiscado quando descobriu que eu a usava para ir de noite para a casa das minhas amiguinhas.

E é justamente por isso que eu estou aqui, em um aeroporto trouxa, tentando, pelo amor de todos os bruxos, comprar uma passagem. Meu pai deve estar vigiando todos os meios de transporte bruxos junto de seus companheiros comensais agora, e eu recorri ao último lugar que alguém poderia me procurar. Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que Draco Malfoy iria viajar em algo trouxa?

Nem eu mesmo consigo me imaginar viajando nessa coisa! Quer dizer, como eu vou saber que um grande caixote de metal com duas asas e um monte de gente dentro é seguro? Infelizmente, hoje, eu não disponho de muitas opções, e tentar comprar uma passagem dessa trouxa idiota é uma tarefa desafiadora.

-Certo, Senhor Malfoy, mas o que eu quero dizer é que esse dinheiro não é suficiente para viajar de primeira classe.-A funcionária do setor de compras disse, rejeitando os dólares que eu pus na mesa.Eu não pude trocar todos os meus galeões para dinheiro trouxa, quer dizer, senão como eu ia pagar um hotel que fosse bruxo?Então eu realizei do que fariam se me vissem por ali. Eu estou num aeroporto _trouxa_, e do jeito que essa mulher fala parece até que eu sou _pobre_.Eu não estou honrando nem um pouco meu nome. Parece até que eu sou um Weasley.

-Se o senhor quiser, posso reservar uma passagem para a classe econômica.

-Que seja...-eu falei com desprezo, esperando receber minha passagem.

-O senhor tem preferência por algum lugar no avião?

-Põe qualquer lugar.-Eu falei impaciente, ansioso por ir embora. Quando eu recebi a passagem fui andando direto para o salão de embarque, mas aquela funcionária trouxa idiota, mais uma vez, me interrompeu.

-Senhor Malfoy, o senhor não pode viajar com esse excesso de bagagem, malas com acima de cinco quilos devem ser _despachadas_.

Eu joguei a mala em cima da mulher para que ela fizesse o tal do despacho.Era um absurdo não poder levar minha bagagem na mão, já pensou no que esses trouxas podem fazer com minhas roupas de grife? Além do mais, aquela mala não estava nem um pouco pesada para os meus padrões; não tinha nada além do necessário.Normalmente eu levaria 30 calças pretas, dessa vez só levei 20.

Vi que já estava em cima da hora e apressei a funcionária, que me olhou com aquela cara de bunda dela. Quando ela acabou de mandar as malas eu sai correndo em direção ao portão cinco, que era de onde saia meu avião.

Mostrei minha passagem ao cara do portão, e ele me liberou para entrar no avião, não sem antes dar uma olhada estranha em minhas roupas.Eu não entendi por que; as roupas desses trouxas é que são esquisitas, eu só estava usando uma roupa preta com uma capa verde. Nada mais do que o habitual, nunca que eu iria usar aquelas tais de calças jeans que os trouxas tanto gostam!

Dentro do avião eu fui direto para meu assento. O avião não era como eu imaginava, a poltronas eram estofadas e tinham algumas coisas realmente interessantes, como lâmpadas e ar-condicionado.E algumas aeromoças bastante gostosas, não pude deixar de notar.

A minha poltrona ficava entre o assento da janela e o do corredor, e eu fiquei me questionando quem sentaria ao meu lado.Havia a possibilidade de eu ir sozinho, já que o vôo estava bastante vazio.Também não era de se espantar, afinal que louco pegaria um vôo as quatro da manhã? Só fugitivos; o que era meu caso.

Olhei entediado ao redor, pensando no que faria durante as duas horas e meia de vôo.O avião ainda não havia decolado, parece que estava esperando mais algum passageiro.

E o avião só decolou quando _ela _chegou. _Ela_, que sentaria ao meu lado, próxima a janela. _Ela_, que eu desprezei durante meus tempos de Hogwarts e que eu não via fazia muito, muito tempo...

Virgínia Weasley entrou esbaforida pelo corredor, e parecia vir de uma longa corrida. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e sua respiração estava ofegante. Era realmente engraçadinho o jeito como ela, desajeitada, se dirigia ao assento do meu lado, tropeçando em si mesma e no que vinha pelo caminho.

Olhava por todo avião procurando o seu lugar, e quando achou, fez uma grande cara de surpresa e desagrado olhando para mim.Eu não me importei muito, já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de olhar.

Educado como o cavalheiro que sou, levantei para dar passagem a Weasley, que sentaria entre mim e a parede.Ela se sentou, e eu tomei de volta o meu lugar.O vôo finalmente deu inicio, e o processo de decolagem começou. Me dei conta que não sabia o que a pequena Weasley fazia ali, afinal, aquilo ali era um transporte trouxa e ela era uma bruxa.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? - Ela perguntou chateada, fazendo a pergunta que eu tinha a intenção de fazer para ela.

-Voando, não é óbvio?-Eu disse, não dando margem para que ela perguntasse sobre a minha fuga - E você, por que está aqui em um avião trouxa?

-Por que, se você não sabe, eu vivo como trouxa agora. O jornal para o qual eu trabalho me mandou viajar para cobrir uma matéria. Me surpreende é você, o Sr. odeio-trouxas estar aqui.

-As pessoas mudam, Weasley...

-Não me chame de Weasley! Eu odeio quando me chamam de Weasley, eu fico parecendo um homem!! - Ela disse com uma carinha emburrada - Me chame de Gina.

-Certo Virgínia, mas você pode continuar me chamando de Malfoy. Eu ainda tenho orgulho do meu nome, não tenho motivos de sobra para me envergonhar igual você.

-Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para ter vergonha, você que deve ter vergonha por ter nascido, Malfoy. E é Gina, não é Virgínia.-Vi que se eu a chamasse pelo nome ficaria muito estranho ela me tratando pelo sobrenome. E também vi que se eu a chamasse de Virginia, e não de Gina como ela desejava ela ficaria irritadinha, e eu estava adorando irritá-la! Alguns podem até chamar minhas atitudes de infantis, mas eu chamo de outra coisa: diversão.

-Eu gosto mais de Virgínia... E me chame de Draco.

-Não era Malfoy? - ela disse sorrindo em vitória.

-Eu gosto de Draco - falei com um sorrisinho de lado.

-Ótimo _Draco_... - ela pronunciando meu nome ainda era estranho, mas não da mesma maneira que a anterior. Era provocante de alguma forma, ao mesmo tempo em que era doce.Fazia com que de alguma forma eu prestasse mais atenção nela, e pude notar que ela de modo algum era feia. Podia não ser tão bonita, do jeito que as mulheres com que geralmente eu saio são; mas ela tinha definitivamente seu charme natural. Subitamente, eu me senti atraído por Virgínia. Mas não gostei muito daquilo, e voltei a lembrar em como ela estava sendo irritante. E provocante. Será que ela estava dando mole pra mim?

Não, impossível. Apesar de eu ser totalmente lindo e perfeito, com cabelos loiros e um físico de dar inveja. Aquilo que ela tinha era mais algo inconsciente, e essa minha súbita atração nada mais era que meus hormônios de dezenove anos explodindo. Devia ser, sempre era. Mas aquilo não era como sempre.

Já estávamos no ar há alguns minutos, e o comandante já havia avisado pelo alto-falante que daqui a instantes começaria o serviço de bordo.Virgínia inclinou seu assento, e se acomodou para dar um cochilo.E eu fiquei olhando a cara dela dormindo, já que eu não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer.Parecia um anjo, era algo sereno, a expressão de uma alma livre.De algo que eu não era e desejava ser.

Aquela minha atração por ela voltou, mas não do mesmo modo.Não era algo sexual, como se sentir atraído pelo corpo dela ou pelas pernas. Eu estava atraído por _Virgínia_, e por sua essência doce. Pela sua face que ela não tinha mostrado para mim, e que provavelmente nunca mostraria.

Eu estava entretido ali, e só desviei minha atenção quando a comida começou a passar. As aeromoças distribuíam bandejas e líquidos. Eu fiquei ali esperando, me perguntando se teria cerveja amanteigada ou ao menos um suco de abóbora.Eu estava louco de vontade por uma cerveja amanteigada, só Merlin sabe como!

Mas a minha comida não chegou, pois o avião começou a chacoalhar todo, e eu me vi muito nervoso no meio daquilo tudo. Os carrinhos de bordo das aeromoças estavam desgovernados, e as garrafas em cima deles quase caiam. Será que o avião estava despencando?

Eu meio que entrei em pânico, e a primeira coisa de fiz foi acordar Vírginia. A expressão doce dela se transformou em preocupação e nervosismo, e eu vi as mãos dela tremerem. E eu fiz uma coisa que não esperava ter feito, mas que talvez por instinto foi ocasionado. Apertei firme a mão dela e falei baixinho, com minha voz tentando não expressar o nervosismo que sentia naquela hora.

-Fique calma...

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu em agradecimento.E eu confesso que me surpreendi por Virgínia não ter retirado a mão no momento em que a toquei.

-Atenção, nós estamos passando por uma pequena turbulência, que passará em poucos instantes. Avisamos novamente para manterem-se sentados e com os cintos atados - disse o piloto, fazendo com que eu ficasse um pouco mais relaxado. Então aquilo era normal... Para os trouxas deve mesmo ser normal balançar nos ares a ponto de quase vomitar; eu vi que os outros poucos passageiros do avião não se mostravam tão preocupados quanto eu e Virgínia.

Mas de algum modo eu fiquei chateado pela turbulência ter acabado, e o vôo voltado a correr tranqüilo, pois quando a tremulação parou Virgínia soltou a mão dela da minha. Quando ela fez isso ficou bastante vermelha, e eu tentei fazer algo para descontrair o clima. Fiz uma tentativa de conversa.

-Esses trouxas são mesmo uns idiotas de criarem algo tão estúpido quanto um avião! É a primeira vez que eu ando em um e já estou odiando.

-Se você acha tão estúpido por que viaja?-vi que não adiantava muito tentar uma conversa, um Malfoy e uma Weasley nunca parariam de brigar.

-É confidencial...-eu disse com os olhos estreitados.

-De qualquer modo, eu concordo com você, voar de avião é horrível! Eu morro de medo de cair... - Ela falou, e eu vi que a esperança de uma conversa civilizada ainda não estava perdida.

-Por quê que alguém voaria em um negócio que faz seus ouvidos doerem a ponto de estourarem? Só sendo muito idiota mesmo...-Falei, mencionando a dorzinha de ouvido que eu sentia desde que decolamos.

-Essa dorzinha se chama pressão, e eu tenho que te lembrar que você está voando em um avião; então é melhor parar de dizer que quem voa é idiota - Eu fiquei com muita raiva daquilo, só não fiquei com mais raiva por que ela falou tudo aquilo com um sorriso doce no rosto. Um sorriso que eu nunca esperava receber de uma Weasley.

Então Virgínia começou a remexer em uma bolsa, procurando algo. Pouco tempo depois, ela pegou um pacotinho vermelho e deu pra mim.

-O que é isso?-perguntei intrigado

-São chicletes.Vão fazer com que essa dorzinha melhore.

-Não vá me dizer que você está me dando doce trouxa...Eu acho bem provável que tenha veneno nisso!

-Deixa de besteira e come logo Draco!

Eu peguei um desses chicletes do pacotinho, e comecei a mastigá-los.Para minha surpresa, aquilo fazia mesmo a dor passar, além de ter um gosto muito bom.Fiquei ali mastigando por muito tempo, até que o gostinho bom de canela passou.Então eu engoli o chiclete, pronto para pegar outro no pacotinho.Mas eu não sabia que chicletes não devem ser engolidos...

Comecei a engasgar com aquele negócio preso na minha garganta, e estava sentindo o ar faltar.Segurei dramaticamente meu pescoço com as mãos, tentando chamar a atenção de Virgínia.

-Draco, você está roxo!Eu não acredito que você engoliu o chiclete!!!É só para você mascar e cuspir, sua doninha retardada! - eu fiquei realmente com raiva daquele xingamento, mas não pude revidar, já que estava morrendo entalado de chiclete. Virgínia começou a bater nas minhas costas, mas não adiantou de nada, por que o chiclete ainda estava lá.Eu pude ver a morte na frente dos meus olhos. Já via até as manchetes do Profeta Diário: "Filho de Lucius Malfoy fugido de casa morre engasgado com chicletes".

Vírginia foi até sua bolsa, e pegou sua varinha, que estava escondida dentro de uma caixa de papelão com apenas a ponta para fora.

-Droga Draco, é bom que nenhum trouxa me veja aqui fazendo magia!

Ela se aproximou bastante de mim, ficou com face muito perto da minha; a varinha apontada para minha garganta.A face dela estava perto demais, e eu senti meus hormônios voltarem a ação.Eu podia ouvir a respiração dela naquela distancia, inconstante e preocupada com o perigo de algum trouxa vê-la fazendo magia.

-Trident Clorets!-ela disse e eu senti o chiclete descer por dentro de mim, dando a oportunidade de respirar novamente.

-Obrigado - eu falei, dando um sorriso que a mim foi pela primeira vez sincero. Por que eu sou um cara que não sorri sem segundas intenções.Mas aquele sorriso saiu sem eu planejar, e foi bom dá-lo, sorrir sem maldade me fez sentir mais leve.

Eu vi minha cabeça se aproximando da dela, que já estava próxima. Eu já estava explodindo por dentro, e uma vontade louca de beijá-la me possuiu. E eu vi que o caminho estava aberto quanto os olhos dela se fecharam e os lábios rosados se entreabriram, convidativos, esperando pelos meus.

E naquela hora não pude pensar em mais nada, foi incontrolável e irremediável nosso beijo. Aquele beijo me pareceu ser o melhor remédio do que qualquer feitiço, qualquer poção. Por que era diferente dos outros, era intenso, não apenas algo sem sentido, mas algo feito com uma pessoa por quem eu sentia algo a mais. Algo que até hoje eu não consigo decifrar, por que cada beijo é uma sensação diferente, tão misteriosa quanto a causa de um amor de Draco Malfoy por Virgínia Weasley pode ser.

------------------

FIM

------------------

**N.A:** Mais uma shortfic pro meu hall de shortfics!!! To pegando mania… Mas querem saber uma coisa engraçada? Eu tive a idéia dessa shortfic quando estava voltando de avião de Buenos Aires... A inspiração vem quando a gente menos espera, não é mesmo???

Um beijo para minha beta, a Princesa Chi, e para todos que leram essa shortfic

Bjks:

Duda

( **Nota da Beta:** Bom, antes que vc pense que eu não corrigi direito: eu deixei algumas expressões na fic "propositalmente", para ser algo mais despojado (exemplo: "me dei", quando o certo é "dei-me"). Novamente corrigi direto, agora por falta de tempo. Estou tentando correr com a betagem para ver se eu consigo atualizar as minhas fics.

E, nossa Duda, vc tem cada idéia, viu??? Caramba, inventar uma fic enquanto volta de avião... Só vc mesma... XD

Mas, é como eu digo: a cada fic/short q vc escreve, vc vai ganhando mais experiências como autora e isso, definitivamente, é muito bom!!!

Bjinhos!!!

**(¯·..· **Princesa Chi** ·..·´¯)** )


End file.
